Perfect Distraction
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: When Brook comes around asking the famous quote, Zoro is perfect for deterring the subject. fluff BrookxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Brook was skipping around the lower deck when he spotted Nami and Robin. He beamed and twirled over to the ladies. Upon the sight of the musician, Nami's lips cured in a tight frown. Robin remained neutral and smiling.

"Good afternoon beautiful ladies!"

"Good afternoon Brook." Robin answered sweetly.

"What do you want?" Nami snapped, "We're not going to show you our panties!"

"Oh, how harsh!" Brook shrieked but it had a joyful tone to it, "But I didn't come here to ask to see your panties..." his voice lowered in a serious tone, "I came to tell you something really important."

Nami's eyes gleamed because she was always thinking positively when there was an important topic. Treasures and money were always on her mind. Robin, on the other hand, just kept on smiling. She took the glass that Sanji made for them specially and sipped from a straw.

"What is it?"

"It's very...oh, how should I say..."

"Come on Brook! Tell me!"

Brook nodded and leaned in close that Nami's face was almost covered in his black afro. She heard him gulp, which seemed impossible for he had no muscles or digestive track to make that noise.

"What kind of bra are you wearing today?"

There was a loud breaking sound that shook the Thousand Sunny off course. Franky and Usopp ran out and onto the deck to see the macabre scene, except there wasn't any because Brook was only bone. The musician was on the ground with a gigantic and visible (also mysterious) bump on his head. Usopp was relieved that there wasn't anything scary and headed back. Franky yelled at Nami.

"Hey, you cat! Don't hurt _my_ ship!"

"It's _our_ ship! Get that in your head Franky!"

"Oooh, how unfortunate..." Brook groaned as he rubbed his face all over the grass. He didn't give up. He peered up at Robin, and oh if he were a bit closer he could view the archaeologist's panties perfectly.

"What kind of bra are you wearing today Robin-san?"

"Enough!" Nami kicked Brook's head and it almost threw off from his body if he didn't hold it. "Go away you pervert!"

Brook chuckled and skipped away from the ladies, "Next time! Next time!"

Nami crossed her arms and sat back down with a deep frown. Robin only giggled, but she made a careful lookout for Brook. The musician could pop up from nowhere and suddenly ask the undergarment question.

Something caught Robin's attention and she beckoned Brook's attention.

"Look Brook, it's Zoro."

"Oh is he? What fun!"

Brook quickly headed up the right staircase where Zoro was descending. The swordsman finally finished eating his breakfast (because he took too long trying to find the kitchen). He was heading toward the Crow's Nest to train as usual.

Nami narrowed her eyes at the two, "What's so fun about Zoro?"

"Just watch." Robin whispered, her eyes not leaving them.

"Hey Brook." Zoro said as he waved a hand to the tall lanky skeleton.

"Oh, why hello Zoro-san!" Brook stopped and bent his body in a ninety degree angle to peer down to Zoro, "Splendid day isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Oh! What a long gown you're wearing."

Zoro peered down at the forest green gown he had on, "Yeah, it's easy to wear."

"How lovely!" Brook hummed while moving his head to examine the coat carefully, "Well, good luck on your training."

"Thanks." Zoro began to walk through the grassy lawn when Brook ran up to him. To Nami's surprise, the musician threw his arms up and the gown came with it. Zoro momentarily froze when Brook peered down at the legs.

"Oh...you're wearing pants."

Zoro grabbed the gown and pressed them to his bottom, "Of course I am!"

"I thought you wear dresses and panties..."

"How many times do I have to tell you this is a coat?"

"Zoro-san."

"What?" he snapped.

Brook's skinny fingers pinched the hem of Zoro's collar, and he peered in between the opening of Zoro's chest.

"Are you wearing a bra?"

Zoro punched Brook square in the jaw and stormed off, holding the wrinkles of the coat around his hip and chest. Brook cackled a happy laugh, got up, and twirled around again.

Nami lowered her portable Den-Den Mushi camera and grinned as if she got her hands on a treasure map, "That was nice."

"I told you." Robin grinned, "Zoro is the perfect victim to distract Brook from us."

"I like your thinking."

Zoro later realized he was manipulated by the women yet again. but couldn't get out of it since Nami got the pictures. Brook was oblivious of it, so he continued pulling Zoro's gown up. One day he hoped to strike gold with the swordsman wearing nothing underneath.

**The End**


End file.
